<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Without Voice by QueenCimorene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446257">Without Voice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCimorene/pseuds/QueenCimorene'>QueenCimorene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>47 - Freeform, Caring, Character Study, Episode: s03e13 Deja Q, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Headcanon, Missing Scene, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, first star trek fic, injured Data, we die like winchesters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:09:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCimorene/pseuds/QueenCimorene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the episode Deja Q when Data's language processors are offline. Geordi and Dr. Crusher discuss how they both learned about Data's systems and how to care for him when he is injured.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beverly Crusher &amp; Data, Beverly Crusher &amp; Geordi La Forge, Data &amp; Geordi La Forge, Data &amp; Q (Star Trek)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Without Voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first Star Trek fic and honestly, I just wanted to explore how the show starts with the crew knowing nothing about how Data works but by midway through Season 3 Geordi knows how to repair Data and Dr. Crusher can treat his basic injuries. I started to wonder when they all decided that they should know how Data worked. </p><p>Have a silly. Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Data’s eyes flick open. Something is burning. He is in sickbay. They must have taken him here after the attack on Q. His primary power couplings have overloaded. One of them has been replaced- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah. That would be what smells like burning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cursory check reveals many of his systems still in stages of overload or shutdown. He appears to be out of any imminent threat to his life but he will need a complete diagnostic and a restart of several key-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi. Geordi is standing over him. That is good. Dr. Crusher has an impressive knowledge of his internal systems for a person trained (to the best of his knowledge) in purely biological medicine, but he trusts Geordi more when it comes to his own physical operation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi is speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears the noise and tries to sort the pitches and inflections into some form of understandable language. He begins scanning his primary functions. He should be able to understand. The internal damage must be worse than his first check had revealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi looks concerned, he speaks to Dr. Crusher. Data sits up quickly and holds up a hand. Geordi stops, waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His language processing system needs recalibration. That particular system is so highly integrated into his higher functions that it would be easy for Geordi or Dr. Crusher to miss. At least he knows where the damage is now… but how to communicate it? He looks up at Dr. Crusher and gestures at her tricorder. She glances uneasily at Geordi before handing it over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least he’s up!” Geordi says. Beverly crosses her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but why can’t he understand us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi opens his mouth to respond but stops as Data hands him the tricorder. A long series of numbers fill the screen. Data’s yellow eyes are boring into him like he is about to go on a rant about a complex planetary trade system or the way a particular piece of music has impacted the development of insects that live in the instruments used to play it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi swallows. Data is up, he’s conscious. He’s trying to communicate… and that is a whole Hell of a lot better than he had been half an hour ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Dr. Crusher asks. Geordi looks back down at the tricorder, he frowns at the numbers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think… I think it is code.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Code? Like… like a computer binary?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Geordi says “it must be!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen a computer binary that complicated, Geordi,” Beverly says, giving him a slightly doubtful look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Data’s a bit more complicated than a computer!” Geordi answers lightly. Beverly smiles but he knows she sees straight through his forced casual tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if they missed something big? What if Data can’t just be repaired… what if some small system they missed could cause cascade failure or- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data tilts his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi squeezes Data’s shoulder, for his own comfort he supposes, since Data can’t feel anxiety. Sometimes Geordi envies him that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Crusher leans over his shoulder as he inputs the numbers. He can feel Data’s gaze on his back, waiting. It takes longer than he would like.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi squints at the text. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Primary System 22 subsection 47b” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up at Beverly. Data turns obligingly as she snatches a tool and lines it up with the open hatch on his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get working.” She says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doc?” Geordi asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Geordi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you learn all of this stuff about cybernetics?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly smiles, her eyes on the scan she is doing on Data’s neural net. They think they have identified all of the systems that still need calibration and they replaced the other damaged power coupling... Geordi waits, glancing down at the tricorder every few minutes. It will be easier when Data can talk and let them know they are on the right track.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we first came aboard I didn’t… I didn’t think Data would be as-” Beverly trails off for a moment, and Geordi glances at Data. He’s awake and aware but clearly can’t understand them. “-as alive as he is.” Beverly finishes finally. Geordi smiles. “Somehow I thought he would be completely medically self-sufficient… that he would require a mechanic, not a doctor!” She removes the tool from the side of Data’s head and leans against the table behind her. “Starfleet Medical training prepares you to be able to take care of a crew… we study every species that we are likely to encounter on a Starfleet vessel and a few you are less likely to encounter, too. My training didn’t prepare me for Data and that was an oversight I had to correct. When we found Lore I realized how imperative that was…” She pauses and looks up at Geordi. “Not that I will ever have your level of expertise or anything, I’m not an engineer, but I can handle the basics. I can do my best to keep him alive in-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In situations like this one.” Geordi finishes. Dr. Crusher nods. The computer gives a small beep and Geordi looks over at Data. Data shakes his head. Geordi nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kinda did something similar.” He says after a moment. Beverly raises her eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I mean… as soon as I met Data I knew we were going to be friends but I didn’t think about him like… like a machine. It wasn’t comfortable for me to think about my friend being... artificial.” Beverly nods. “But then… do you remember that mission where the Iconian software took over the ship?” Beverly nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. I read your report on Data, too. He completely shut down, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. We thought he was dead.” Geordi runs a hand over his hair. He hasn’t thought about this in a while and it isn’t a pleasant memory. “There was absolutely nothing I could do. I knew the basics of how he worked but… but not enough to save him. Worf brought him to me for treatment and he died right in front of me. It’s a good thing his programming knew better than I did or we would have lost him.” He shakes his head. “I started learning about his systems after that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data moves his head jerkily and both Beverly and Geordi jump. He meets Geordi’s gaze, that unreadable expression on his face that Geordi associates with the long pause before Data says some unintentionally deep comment about human behavior or asks him what a joke meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long has your processor been up, Data?” Geordi says with a grin. Data cocks his head slightly and Geordi laughs. “Still no speech, huh?” Dr. Crusher squeezes his shoulder and Data turns slightly to look at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is good to have you back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His speech processors are 2 minutes and 47 seconds away from re-calibration when Q comes in. He expects nothing from Q, but he can tell from Geordi and Dr. Crusher’s tones that they are upset. He wonders if the Q have a native language? They must. Perhaps they speak telepathically or through large scale energy transmission. He has endless questions and curiosities but somehow he doubts that Q would have the willingness to indulge him, even if he could voice them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q leans against the examination table beside him and Data meets his eyes. He cannot reply verbally but perhaps facial expression will do… it is neither his nor Q’s specialty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are creatures in the universe who would consider you the ultimate achievement, android. No feelings, no emotions -- no pain. And yet you covet those qualities of humanity. Believe me, you are missing nothing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q pauses, his eyes still locked on Data’s. Data waits. Q always has a point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if it means anything to you... you are a better human than I.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what was it like to laugh?” Geordi asks. Data and he are in the turbolift heading to Engineering. Data thinks for a moment, searching his databank for the correct word to describe the… sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have never… felt… anything like it before so, I do not have much that I can adequately compare it to for descriptive purposes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but, you did feel it! That must have been something. I didn’t think I could ever be pleased with anything Q does but… I’ll hand him that one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are angry with Q?” Data asks. Geordi looks at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah. He hasn’t exactly been great to us over the years.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard you and Doctor Crusher discussing the matter in sickbay while my language circuits were calibrating. You seemed upset at his apparent callousness towards my life… yet, I took the risk myself when I attempted to rescue him. He is not to blame for my actions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, Data but… but you risked yourself to save him and he didn’t even care. He just blew it off like it was nothing! You almost died!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True, but...I doubt that Q has a full understanding of what that means. Perhaps he does now, but I do not believe he did then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi crosses his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much as I cannot adequately describe emotion to you due to my lack of comparative experience, Q could not fully understand death-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he has never experienced it in any form that mattered to him. Yeah, I guess.” Geordi says with a sigh. “I still don’t like him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is certainly not altogether pleasant by human standards.” Data concedes. The turbolift doors open and they start down the corridor. Doctor Crusher emerges from a corridor to the side. She smiles at them both. Data can detect the odor of plant life, not of any variety they carry on board. She must have been in the holodeck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling, Data?” She asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you are referring to my physical condition, Doctor, I “feel” fine.” He says. She smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good to hear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor-” Data says suddenly. Dr. Crusher gives him a look. He is unclear on the emotion she is conveying… he will analyze it later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to thank you, and you as well Geordi. I did not realize the work and research that you both have put into your knowledge of my systems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You understood all of that, huh?” Geordi says, smiling at Dr. Crusher. She puts a hand on Data’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are one of my patients, Data. No thanks are necessary.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True, but I am not Geordi’s patient, and regardless of the circumstance, you both put considerable effort into something that-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Data,” Geordi says “we don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Data looks at him for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You seem opposed to my expressing thanks, so, I believe we are at an impasse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good!” Dr. Crusher says. She gives them one more smile before turning down a corridor towards the turbolift. Data turns to Geordi, who is looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong, Geordi?” Geordi smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing at all, Data. It is just good to have you up and about again.” Data nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank-” He pauses, gauging Geordi’s reaction before proceeding. Geordi grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still not necessary.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>